The Popular Girl Speaks
by Shiva-J
Summary: Popular girl and Lawndale's biggest gossip, Tori Jericho speaks her mind.


**The Popular Girl Speaks**

Hi, my name is Tori Jericho.

I'm currently a Senior at Lawndale High, a few more weeks and I'll be graduating.

I have blond hair, blue eyes, about 5'10, gorgeous features, and my weight is NONE of your business. *wink*

I'm considered to be a popular girl and I have several friends, but my bestie is the already graduated LaToya Jones, we've known each other since birth and we're practically sisters! *big grin*

I just wish she'd had a different favorite color than _orange_ though, ugh!

I've dated quite a few guys but the one I always seem to go back too is Brendan Capper, he's a complete sweetie and I don't care that he's prematurely grey.

He's always been there for me when I was at my lowest and he'll always have a place in my heart. *happy grin*

Now almost everyone thinks I'm just a mindless gossip, but that's pretty damn far from the truth.

Ok, I'll admit to having the gift of gab, so to speak, and I simply _love_ getting the latest dish. Like, did you know that since Quinn got that tutoring a couple years back she morphed into a Popular Brain? It's true! And her friends from the Former Fashion Club became so divided about it that it caused a pretty big rupture.

But I'll get back to _them_ in a minute. For now let's focus back on me a bit.

Because you see I've kind of been lying about my grades to everyone, I've told people that I get C to C- but that's not the truth.

I get B+'s and A-'s most of the time, it's true! Just ask any of the teachers, just remember to give them the password 'Kill Ponies'. *giggle*

You see I've bribed and/or blackmailed the staff at LHS to keep their damn mouths SHUT about me being smart, cus otherwise it would _totally_ ruin my popularity.

However the transcripts are accurate, and that's what colleges look at.

It feels so weird and exciting thinking about it but this fall I'll be at Vance, majoring in a business degree of some sort, I haven't settled on anything specific in the field yet.

But in the meanwhile I have to play out the last steps in the dance that is High School, but it's good that I can just coast now rather than duke it out for a higher spot in the hierarchy like I used to.

But hey, it's good practice for the corporate world, or so my Dad says. *giggle*

Speaking of hierarchy... I just spotted Sandi Griffin, the Queen-Bitch of Lawndale High if there was none other. I used to hate her guts so much when she rejected me, ME! From a spot in the Fashion Club.

But you know what? I got over it.

I went back to my friends, Brendan, the gossip mill, shopping, and you know, fun stuff that FC's were apparently above since they spent most of their time holding meetings and discussing the minutia of Fashion.

It's kind of sad thinking about it, I actually wanted to be part of that group!

Well anyway the 'Fashion Club' broke up last summer and it was fun watching their so-called friendship fall to pieces.

Sandi tried to change, but she couldn't, because she's a bitch. And as a result Quinn, Stacy, and THEN Tiffany dropped her like a bad habit.

From what I've seen Sandi tried to rally, but this being Senior Year no one cared anymore, now she's all alone and from the looks of things her mother is grooming her to follow in her bitchy footsteps. I wish her luck, since she'll be needing it. *wink*

It's kind of funny seeing that even now Quinn is the most popular person in Lawndale High, and she does it seemingly without effort.

Sandi's gone, thank god!

But I just spotted Quinn and thinking about her new smartness just reminded me of the older sister she denied having all those years. Dora or something like that.

The poor thing was so unpopular, and she didn't even care!

Those clothes of hers were so ugly!

It was such a shame since behind those glasses and bad attitude was a surprisingly pretty face, not to mention she had great hair and legs to die for!

What? I'm no dummy, unlike a lot of people here. I can see past people's masks, it's a skill I've gained to learn juicy gossip!

Well the reason I'm thinking about her at all is the question of what she's up to in... Boston was it? Yes Boston. I hope that college has opened her eyes to what she's got, cus if the girl learns to use it then with that brain of hers then... Damn!

Ugh! I just had to duck behind a door since Kevin Thompson almost spotted me! The idiot flunked last year and he's still here! The only good thing is that his Mom made him get a tutor and meds so I hope for the sake of next years Seniors that he can scrape a pass and then go crawl in a hole somewhere, or something.

Ok, that was mean. But the moron keeps asking me out even though I've been with Brendan on and off for the last four years!

It's enough to give a girl a MAJOR migraine! *sighs*

He's gone, no doubt to pester some other poor girl for a date.

Eeep! I nearly walked right into Ted and Tiffany! Thank God they're too wrapped up in each other to notice.

They make a sweet couple, plus if Ted wasn't with Tiff, she'd of probably have hurt herself by now since the FC isn't there to keep her from making mistakes like mistaking her makeup for food or something.

But there's Brendan! Well I've gotta go for now, but it was nice talking to you guys.

_Ciao! *waves*_

* * *

_Notes: Tori Jericho is the Daria Fandom's most used name for backgrounder 'The Popular Girl'. LaToya Jones is based off of Backgrounder 'Orange Girl', Brendan Capper is based off of Backgrounder 'Pie Cap'. Both names borrowed from the fanfic 'Lawndale Fighting Championship' by 'The Excellent S'._


End file.
